My Music To You
by Pandora Amicizia
Summary: Ichigo is a world famous singer. He lives with his beautiful girlfriend Orihime and they are the most talked couple in the celebrity world. But being a celebrity has its good and bad benefits. Urahara Kisuke wants a new song from Ichigo to his new album. And he finally gets a song and his inspiration is Orihime herself. And he sings it to her, what kind of song it is? :3 Ichihime


Ohmygod! My first fanfic ever! I am so nervous, but I´m so excited to! So everything I have to say now is so lay back and enjoy this story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

´´My Music To You´´

It was a rainy and nosy morning in Karakura town, people driving to work and yelling because of the traffic saying they had super important meetings or they had a wife that was going to give birth. Students in schools was laughing and talking while eating their lunch, and some other place people was buying their lunch on a bakery or someone was so busy they didn't have time to eat anything.

Other people like Kurosaki Ichigo was home and annoyed, really annoyed. His scowl was deeper and his mood was dark and pissed. Not because of all the people that was yelling or the cars that was honking, he was mad on himself.

He was mad on himself and his job, because sometimes it was so damn difficult to do. It wasn't because he didn't like his job, in fact he loved his job and loved doing it, it was a part of him and he was glad that he could do something he really enjoyed and loved. But right now he hated it.

Ichigo was not a normal 22 years old man. He was a celebrity, in fact a singer. Before he got famous it was just a hobby to sing and play guitar, something to do just to kill time. But friends and family said to him he had a big talent and he was really good, and adviced him (or forced him) to show his talent to the people that worked in the music branch. And after weeks with tears from his father yelling to him how disappointed he was from his gay son and when he would be a grandfather, he actually agreed with a punch in his father's face that he would cheek up with the people from the music branch.

And when he and the people from the music branch had talked and agreed with a time for him to come, they actually liked him very much. He was tall with a muscular body and had a handsome face, a really good voice and a bonus he could play the guitar, he could actually get really famous and sell his music, the producers had thought. So for 3 years ago Ichigo signed a contract with the world famous producer Urahara Kisuke that had grown a very good interest with this kid, and when he had a good feeling about something he was sure that if would grown to success.

Everything had started small with Kurosaki Ichigo, his first concert was just performed for almost one hundred people but for him that was good enough. His second concert almost five hundred people and he was thrilled, his third concert almost two thousands people and when he saw all his fans he almost passed out on the scene because this for him was to much, and he couldn't thank his fans enough. And after 1 year as a singer, he was one of the most popular celebrities in the world, he had many girl fans that would to anything for his attention, and would kill to be his girlfriend. He was of course thrilled with so many admires but his heart was already taken by a certain auburn haired girl.

Inoue Orihime was her name.

That girl thousands of girl fans was dead jealous of, and still hoped she and Ichigo would break up so they could have a chance to take his heart.

That girl that had stolen so many hearts away from young and old boys and she even had her own fan club. She got calls everyday from strangers and begging her to marry or go out with them, almost every week she had to change her telephone number or else she could never get peace from her admires. But not only was it their fans that interrupted them but also the paparazzi, those damn annoying people that didn't have a life and was chasing them everywhere. Ichigo was pissed and exploded one time a male paparazzi had the nerve to grab Orihime in the ass, that he punched him straight in the face and broke his camera in pieces. He got consequences for his act the next day, but he didn't give a damn because famous or not nobody touch his girl.

Ichigo had always loved her, even when they were in High school but he was too dense to release that fact. But when he started doing this music thing she was always there to support him and gave him courage to go on the stage and perform and just thinking of her made his heart skip a beat faster.

And before he knew it he had fallen for her.

He had confesses his feelings for her when it was Christmas and he still remember her reaction when he had told her he loved her, her stormy grey eyes had been so full of emotions and she had smiled the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, of course she was always beautiful when she smiled but that smile was just so breathtaking and her eyes had been so full of love. But what made him surprised was she had returned her feeling for him and how long she had loved him. He really felt like an idiot for not release sooner his love for her. And at that moment they had shared their first kiss, when he had bend over to touch her lips with his, and explosion with emotions had happened. It was a small kiss, but that kiss had been so soft and so much love and tenderness had been shared between them. Not one of those tongue and exchanging of saliva sloppy kisses but a small and loving kiss.

And today they lived together in a big house, Orihime had told Ichigo that it was to big and the first week of living there she couldn't even find the kitchen without being lost and end up in the bathroom and had to wait for Ichigo to come home to help her. She had been jumping around him and told him how the blue little men had trapped her inside this bathroom to only starve her to death. She had really considered a map of the house but after a while she manage to find the kitchen but ended up lost again just to find the living room.

´´I'm home! ´´ Ichigo snapped out from his thoughts after hearing a cheerful voice from the door. Finally his favorite girl was home and when she comes in his sigh she had two big bags of food in each hand, he laid his guitar on his side and walked straight to his girlfriend. ´´You should have called me to help you with this bags´´ Ichigo took them from his girlfriend and placed them on the kitchen. Orihime laughed a little and followed Ichigo to the kitchen.

´´But I can handle it Ichigo, after all I am very strong! Just look at those muscles! ´´ She laughed and patted on her arms to show Ichigo that she really was strong and could handle any bags with food. Ichigo could only laugh at this and stroke her on the arms. ´´Yeah, I have to watch out or I will get my ass kicked by you, Hime´´ He made a shocking face and grinned at her when she started to get in fighter position and her arm was up to her chest like a boxer. She started to box Ichigo lightly on his chest while moving back and forward. ´´Comon Ichigo´´ Orihime giggled but it was replaced with a little scream when her lover picked her up and was walking to the white couch. ´´I-Ichigo this is not fair, you can't just pick up your opponent, or that would actually be very funny, seeing you pick up Abarai-kun with him in your hands, you running on the beach with him yelling faster Ichigo faster! ´´ Orihime started to laugh hard and was still laughing when Ichigo laid her on the couch. Ichigo was annoyed with that image in his mind, that Renji bastard in his arm while running on the beach? He would rather die, than carry that bastard. He would fucking drown him on the beach if he even was in his arms. And he saying faster Ichigo faster? Does Orihime know what she just said if you think of that on a wrong way? He and Renji having.. NO WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING?! That's bloody disgusting and now have Orihime haunted him with that image in his head, he was going to have fucking nightmare of this nasty shit. She was sure going to get back with this.

Orihime had wiped a little tear that was in her eye corner, Ichigo haven't moved an inch since he had laid her on the couch. He was spacing out and his scowl was turning deeper and darker for each second. Orihime was starting to get worried for him and lifted herself up so that she was sitting. ´´Ichigo? ´´No answer. ´´Ichigo? ´´ She said a little louder and it seemed he snapped out from his thought and when she saw his face he had a disgusting and horrified face. She was going to ask him what was wrong but didn't have the change. ´´I am alright Orihime, don't worry.´´ He smiled but his mind was not alright at all! She smiled and then her face lighted up and she slapped her hands together. ´´That reminds me, how is your new song going? Is it done? Can I hear it? ´´She smiled excited and jumped up and done. Ichigo´s eyes widened and released he had homework to be done! ´´ Holy shit I forgot my job! ´´

Ichigo ran to his guitar and sat down in the couch. That was the reason he was mad earlier today. Urahara Kisuke had told him that he wanted a new song from him to his new album that was going to debut next year and he wanted the song finished on Sunday! And today was Friday, he hasn't even started on it yet, he was screwed. So totally screwed.

Orihime was standing there and looked at his boyfriend, he clearly haven't started on the new song. ´´I am going to prepare dinner now Ichigo´´ She said and started to walk to the kitchen and saw he was already deep in thoughts that he couldn't even hear her. She took one last glint on him before leaving him in the living room.

1 hour later..

_´´This is getting nowhere! ´´_ Thought Ichigo and took his hand trough his messy hair, one hour had he been in thoughts and had come up with a few ideas for the song, but they all sucked. The door to the kitchen was open and he could see his beautiful girlfriend working with the food. The kitchen was beside the living room and he couldn't believe that she had got lost while searching for it. Her silky auburn was in a ponytail and she wore a pink apron and on the front it had big letters that said _Cooking Is Love Made Visible. _And she was humming to one of his songs and sometime she was dancing a little. She was truly beautiful and she was many times his inspiration to write songs, when he didn't have any ideas he just looked at her and his head would be full of great suggestions. _´´And she is mine´´_ he whispered to himself. He started to play lightly on the guitar. _´´You are beautiful, while you make those movements on the kitchen, looking stunning like always, with your smile you can lighten my day on the.. fullest.´´ _Ichigo though for a moment and then he smirked. He sat up and had his guitar under his arm and started playing.

_´´ My beautiful sunshine, my biggest treasure, looking stunning like always and that smile on your face. You can make my day better just to hear your laugh and I do not know what you are going to say next. But I gotta that I really love your breast. ´´ _Orihime that was hearing every word and loved hearing his singing voice and she had a little blush on her face when she realized he was singing about her, but that last sentence took her took her by surprise and she turned around him with a blush on her face. ´´W-What? ´´ She simply said and her voice was high, it almost sounded like a mouse speaking.

Ichigo had a smirk on his face for his girlfriend reaction, he stood up from the couch and was still playing on the guitar. _´´But later I gotta take a shower, but to spare some money on the bill, Orihime, let's shower together! Lets share! ´´ _Orihime couldn't believe her ears, her face had redden even more because she could feel the heat spreading all over her face.

_´´And now your angelic face is gotten really red, so red that it would set Renjis hair to a shame. But I really love it when you blush, remember like last night when our body was crush. Hearing you moan my name, is a really tease, that you make me hard again´´_ This was just too much for her. ´´I-Ichigo! ´´ She almost yelled out again, this was just getting to embarrassing and if it weren't because of the food in the oven she would escape from him.

_´´I am really looking forward to night, I am going to take you so hard, so hard that you cannot even walk.. to the job tomorrow. It was a hard time today when I was here alone, all the images of you in the bed, made my pants tighter, I just wanted to take you to the wall and eat you alive. Grr, I am a tiger. ´´ _Tonight was going to be a long night if what he sang was true. _´´What I will do to you is a surprise, but I will tell you this, it is going to be a long night, you better wear a scarf to cover you neck because this is going to be the wildest sex. We have ever had, because your body is making my manhood really mad. And when you are touching me back, it is a pleasure, making me harder with your teasing hands. Loving your warm mouth and womanhood, dammit you woman you have made me even harder. Orihime.. LETS GO AND TAKE A SHOWER! ´´ _He yelled that out and took a little guitar solo and finished up with an epic pose.

It was some second silent but was interrupted by Orihimes stomach made that dying whale sound and was begging for food. She started to laugh while she rubbed her head with a little blush on her face, but that only made her face redder because she was already embarrassed enough.

´´I would love to take a shower with you Ichigo, but I am starving´´ She said with a little giggle on the end, Ichigo smiled and laid the guitar on the couch and walked to his lover. ´´Lets eat then! ´´ He wanted this dinner over and that fast, so he almost dragged her to the chair and started eating. Because he was starving on something or rather someone and it was not the food on the plate.

()()()

A/N

Wow, that was so fun! I loved to write the song Ichigo was singing and I am actually a little proud of it! Not that I am going to sing that to anybody, haha but that would be hilarious! But I am thinking to make this story a little longer, like Orihime is singing a song to Ichigo like he song to her? And write the HOT shower scene:3 But we have to see I have never wrote any sex scene and it would be very embarrassing. But we have to see, Let me hear what you think! Don't be shy let me hear if you enjoyed it or didn't like it!

Have a great day!

- Pandora Amicizia


End file.
